Ancient Shades of Whithered Skull
by xXShiroiGatsuKaXx
Summary: Why must the war go on even after one hundred years, why can't it end? The answer is simple, but why can't we find it? Nothing seams to stop it, but can two people's views show the true reason? Spoilers for the Fake Karakura Town arc.
1. Shadows of no Mask

Rated Teen: Violence and Coarse Language

Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach" or anything related. Thank Tite Kubo for creating this awesome anime with awesome characters. ShinHiyo pairings. Not much of story, but I did my best -_-.

Ancient Shades of Whithered Mask

Chapter One: Shadows of No Mask

It was end the end to a nice, quiet day at the Urahara shop. Kisuke lazily lay half awake at the entrance watching Ururu and Jinta, which had taken more than have the entire day. Suddenly, a familiar character slumped through the door. Kisuke looked curiously at the being.

"Yo, what's up, Kisuke? It's been a while." An eary grin stretched wide across his face, he had rather disturbing personality. His thumb pointed towards the exit. "I brought an old pal to see ya".

The words brought confusion to Kisuke's mind. Why would someone be visiting him? And then the answer came to him, just like the foot that was now shoving into his face. He flew across the room from the powerful force.

"Bring back memories. Huh, Kisuke?" A small girl suddenly appeared in front of him. It turned out to be Hiyori, his short-tempered vice captain from one hundred years ago.

"Good afternoon, Hiyori-san. Looks like you still haven't lost your touch", Kisuke said, getting up from the fall while holding his nose to make sure no extra blood flowed out.

Sharp-specked as ever, Hiyori had always been a stubborn little brat. Full of energy and ready to pick a fight, there was never a time she wasn't getting in trouble. But, she never did grow real fond of Kisuke. After all, it was him who took the place of her beloved captain when she was promoted to the Royal guard squad.

"I told ya a thousand times already, call me Shinji. We just came by to say hey and Hiyori came to talk sweet with an old friend". Shinji smirked down at her, knowing his teasing had payed off. And yet wasn't the expecting the awaiting punishment. Hiyori's face grew red with enrage.

"What the hell, Shithead! Don't say stuff about me like that, people will get the wrong idea!" Hiyori removed her sandal and smacked Shinji upside the face so hard, that when he hit the ground, it started cracking.

"What was that for, Hiyori? Have a sense of humor or you'll end up smug and borin' like Ichigo, Snaggle Tooth!" Shinji shot up from the ground in fury. The two's bickering and yelling could be heard all through out the street.

"Don't compare me to that dumbass, Shinji! And for your information, my unique teeth just happen to be charming assents." As the continued to argue, Kisuke began to remember how crazy she was just a century ago. Her violent personality was the main reason why people had ignored her.

Kisuke sighed regretfully. Where had he gone wrong forget that if they were to battle, not to let them do it in his tiny, little store? They'd destroy everything. These to had been fighting far before he had become a captain. There never was a dull moment with these two, just always bloody. Then, a sudden thought came to his mind.

"Speaking of which, Hirako-san, how was Kurosaki-san's training progress. I know that I shouldn't have sent him off to Hueco Mundo at his level of power right now, but do you think he was ready?", Urahara asked, Hiyori and Shinji's fight came to a sudden stop.

"That dumbass's pathetic, he ain't gonna last ten minutes in Hueco Mundo. So why the hell'd ya send em' there? Just like the idiot ya were back them, ya still are, Kisuke", Hiyori rudely criticized to him as Shinji then hit her upside the head.

"I don't think he was askin' for yer opinion, Hiyori. Just shaddup and listen to what Kisuke has'ta say." The fight of verbally and physically abusing each other carried on. When did Kisuke go wrong. If this fight continued, the whole shack would crumble on top of them.

"Now, now, Hiyori-san, Hirako-san, why don't you two come in and we can continue this conversation. Hey, Ururu! Could you prepare some tea for our guest!" With this distraction, the violence would at least end for a while. He also knew that both Hiyori and Shinji were irritated and didn't have much confidence in what he had done, but they all had to hope that Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad all returned safely from saving Orihime.

A few moments later, they were all sitting around a small table in the back of the store. Kisuke drank down his tea and placed it down with a puzzled look on his face. He stared down at the small, damp tea leaves in the bottom of his cup. "So, how's the human world treating you?"

Shinji slouched back on the floor, his mood began to sour. He had never been very very fond of shinigami, especially from what happened that one night. When Aizen revealed his true ways."Well, after a hundred years, ya get used to a place, so it's okay. Good food, good, people, no shinigami.

"So why did ya send em' to Hueco Mundo? I know that Orihime-chan's life is at risk, but let the shinigami take care of the arrancars. The Visoreds and I are stayin' in the real world to take care of Aizen and his group of espada."

"It wasn't my idea, he's the one that wanted to go on his own. The reason is still unknown why."

"Instinct. You of all people should understand that, Kisuke. After all, yer the person who figured out how to stop our hollow's from devourin' us. Ya know why we ain't goin' to Hueco Mundo. Che, that idiot won't survive that suprisin' reiatsu those espada possess like after the last time he got his ass kicked by that one that Shinji beat. He hasn't even gotten adapted to his own", Hiyori interrupted, still not making eye contact.

As they talked, it seamed as though Hiyori was becoming more uncomfortable with the conversation. Everything went silent, but was soon interrupted by the sound of a loud ring tone coming from Shinji's pocket.

"One moment. Yeah, it's Shinji." Shinji awkwardly reached reached into his pocket and put the phone to his ear. Whispering-like sounds came from the phone while Shinji talked. Several minutes later, he said goodbye and turned towards Hiyori.

"Hey, Hiyori, Lisa just called. The Korean barbecue's ready and Kensei says that last person served washes dishes. So unless ya wanna be rinsin' everyone's dishes, let's go."

Hiyori got up and walked towards the door quietly. "Come on, Shinji". Shinji followed behind her as they made their way out the shop.

"I guess the next time I'll be see ya, we'll be fightin' against Aizen. Train hard, this is gonna be a tough one, especially since all of us happen to be under Kyouko Suigetsu's hypnoses. Well not much we can do. Now quit being rude and give Kisuke a hug goodbye, Hiyori". Shinji softly chuckled to himself.

"I thought I told ya to shut yer ass, ya dipstick!" Hiyori jumped and kicked Shinji in the face. His head hit the wall with a boom, causing a dent in it. He was madder then ever now. But before he could say or do anything, Hiyori viscously grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him out the door.

After they left and it was once again quiet, Kisuke stood and looked around at looked around at the damages that had been done to his shop. He sighed regretfully, the repairs for this wouldn't be cheap. Then he started thinking about about his past life in soul society when he had been a captain just like Shinji.

Mayuri, the captains, and even Aizen. To think someone so sweet and gentle would turn their backs on the people who deeply admired them. While escaping from Soul Society to run from punishment was something bad he, the Visoreds, and Yoruichi, had done was bad, when Aizen left he not only hurt the trust of those people, but also put their lives at risk because of his, Gin's, and Tosen's selfishness.

"Hiyori-san and Hirako-san have changed a lot since then"

To be continued...

Well, that's the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed. :3

Also, if ya wanna try figurin' out through out the story, go nuts.

Here's a cookie ***Gives Cookie***. Try to figure out which character's face is on the cookie per chapter.

Tell the next chapter ;)


	2. Twisted Patterns of a Mask

Rated T for Teen – Violence and Course Language

Finally, chapter 2! I tried to get it up as soon as I could, but the cord on my computer tends to get loose and when I'm in the middle of typing, it shuts off. But anyway, enjoy ;3

Ancient Shades of Whithered Chapter Two

Twisted Patterns of a Mask

The hot sun steamed through the warehouse from the inside-out. Shinji sighed and fanned himself with his cap. "Hiyori, I thought I told ya to buy us a new air conditioner!"

"I did. You're just to hot 'cause intend of workin' of that heat by trainin', you're just sittin' on yer lazy ass all day!", Hiyori yelled at him angrily, pausing for a minute from her fight with Lisa.

"Hiyori, a portable fan does not as air conditioning. So go out and buy us somethin' keep us from turnin' to ashes, snaggletooth."

"Quit yer whinin', ya dipshit! We have trainin' to do and we ain't gonna get any of it done if ya keep lazin' 'round. We need to beat that bald-bastard for all it's worth. But it seams we're only gonna have seven Visoreds battling once I'm done with ya!" Lisa and Hiyori's battle then came to a closing from the new and regular fight between Shinji and Hiyori.

"You have no right to talk Hiyori, you were only a lieutenant. A puny vice-captain like you shouldn't speak smack to her superiors. No wonder people were always lookin' down on ya. Not just for yer attitude, but you're still the same midget ya were a hundred years ago."

"Alright, enough you two. Shinji, why do ya always have'ta bring up the past in front of her? And Hiyori, quit causing trouble and apologize to Shinji", Love interrupted.

"Why the hell do I have to him?" Hiyori sharply shot her finger at Shinji. The two continued continued to rant rant back and forth at each other. "Even just lookin' at that half-assed face of his just pisses me off!"

Love groaned, for there was nothing more he could do. "Why do I feel a deja vu coming on about this?" He backed up to make sure he didn't get involved the the next attack. Hiyori's spiritual pressure start to raise, causing the mask to shatter by her command.

Shinji would try and strike a hit, Hiyori would smack him across the face. Hiyori would kick him, Shinji would try pushing her back. And the rest of the Visoreds would just stand back and watch. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"What's with all the racket? I could hear you all from down the street, people are starting to complain." Kensei and Mashiro walked through the door with a bunch of groceries in their hands. "How long are you two gonna continue fighting?"

"Kensei! Tell this dumbass to shaddup and start trainin'! We only have a month or two left to train, so we need to get all the strength we need. We've been messin' 'round to much and need to make up that time we wasted!" Hiyori was more infuriated than ever. Shinji sat back on the single, tiny sofa in the warehouse to try and recover for his abuse.

"Hiyori, how long have you been using been using your mask today? You seam... more intense than usual", Lisa asked her.

Hiyori stopped and thought for a minute"I don't know. Two... three... maybe not even hours. What of it? It's not that important."

"Six's more like it. Ya know it's bad if ya use that mask for to long. Try and use yer head to figure that out, stupid", Shinji called out to her.

That's right, she had forgot the effects of the mask. If worn to much for long periods of time, it would allow her emotions to take over and make her insane. Why hadn't she paid more attention when Shinji told her to be careful when using it.

"I wasn't talkin' to ya, Shinji. And since when is it your responsibility to take care of me?" Hiyori was madder than ever now.

"If it wasn't for me and the others, you'd be runnin' all over the place eatin' who knows how many souls right now." As the two argued, their fight became no laughing matter. Glances switched between Lisa and Shinji.

"Shinji! Now that the masks effects are becoming more critical.. maybe it'd be best if Hiyori stayed on the sidelines when we fought Aizen." After Lisa said that, everything went silent.

Shock filled the room at the idea. But the one most surprised was Hiyori.

"What do you know, Lisa? That mask couldn't do crap to me!" Hiyori immediately jumped in after absorbing in what she had thought and thinking what else she could think of. She wasn't about to miss the biggest fight of their lives.

"Hiyori, those arrancars are tough. If you end using your mask, it'll make you an easy target when Aizen starts trying to taunt us", Kensei tried to explain to her.

Hiyori knew as soon as she as about to attack him and get him to be quiet, she was becoming a victim under the mask's control. She didn't like telling people they were right, nor accepting the fact of having to withdraw from a fight. Anger rumbled through her.

"But ya know, if Hiyori isn't there, who'll smack some sense into us when Aizen starts his dirty tricks? We still have some time to train, I'm sure Hiyori could work on it tell then."

"Shinji..." A surprised look came over Hiyori's face. Why had Shinji helped her?

"And plus, what's she gonna do while were gone, go help Kisuke with his shack?" Shinji smirked to himself, soon being interrupted by Hiyori's foot being implanted in his face and sending him across the warehouse.

"I thought I told ya to shut up with that annoying shit already!", Hiyori yelled, glaring angrily at him.

After wiping away the blood, Shinji sat down on a pile of junk that was just lying around. Everyone turned towards him, seeing his expression was now serious. He got ready to speak what might be their last good talk they had before the war. Shinji may have been a bit odd and immature, but he was a good person and led the Visoreds well.

"We owe a lot to Kisuke... Aizen too. Let's try and finish this war quickly so Kisuke can finish his work, we've bothered him enough. These last few weeks of trainin' will need to pay off."

"Shinji! Shinji!" Rose came running in at the speed of sound, his breathing was heavy and deep.

"What now, Rose? I was just starting to sound cool."

"It's Aizen... Shinji... he's here!" Rose huffed words between breaths. All the Visored's eyes upon from hearing this. Not one of them was able to take that this was really happening.

"What? This soon?"

Hiyori suddenly knew what she had to do. She grabbed her zanpactou and headed for the door. "I'm going first, wait for me at the the break in the barrier. Since those dumbass shinigami can't seam to protect this town and keep it up."

"Hiyori, wait! Hold on!"

Without hesitating, she raced out the door and headed down the street. Shinji wanted to go after her, but something inside him told him to do what she said and wait. Faster and faster, Hiyori ran to get to the location she immediately had to be.

To be continued...

What will happen to Hiyori? Find out in the next chapter.

Please review.


	3. Purring War Cry of a Mask

**Rated T for Teen – Course language and Violence**

Hi everyone! Happy Late New Year! Yeah, sorry, I know haven't posted a chapter in a while. Writers block is taking over me; I'm beginning the next chapter so it'll be up as soon as possible. Well, let's get this show on the road. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ancient Shades of Withered Skull**

**Chapter Three: Purring War Cry of a Mask**

_Flashback_

Loud racket filled the Visoreds' warehouse. Hiyori tried to break free from the strong hold Kisuke and Kensei had on her to prevent her from running out the door.

"Hold on a moment, Hiyori-san. You've only just from battling your inner hollow, you need to rest." Kisuke struggled to hold Hiyori back, but her foot hit him in the stomach.

"Let go of me, Kisuke! I'm going back to Soul Society to kill that jackass, Aizen, and those two other bastards with him!" Hiyori's struggles doubled as her rage grew. "Now that we don't have those bitch-ass hollows tryin' to control us, we stand a chance! Now let go-"

Hachigen's hand reached over and covered eyes, knocking her unconscious. "It appears the side effects of the mask have begun to take effect. It is too early for her to go back into battle. Let her rest", Hachi explained handing Hiyori over to Love who took her from him and brought her back into the warehouse.

Kisuke watched as the out cold Hiyori disappeared farther from his range of vision. As he left the warehouse, Kisuke remembered the fury burning in Hiyori's eyes as she tried to scramble out of his grip. It was something Yoruichi would never forget."

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

Yoruichi awoke from her gaze on the past. Deep regret pasted through her from remembering the haunting memories of back then. Kisuke walked by and looked down at her.

"Are you still thinking about that day, Yoruichi-san?" Yoruichi slowly looked up at him.

"How can I not, Kisuke? It's hard to believe all that's happened between now and a hundred years ago."

"I know. Happily, we didn't send Hirako-san and the others to Hueco Mundo."

"It was hard enough getting Hiyori-chan's inner hollow under control, imagine what would have happened if we did allow her to go", Yoruichi added. "But you know, after over a hundred years, I've began to see how alike you two are."

"How so, Yoruichi-san?"

"You both were difficult to handle when it came to rules. She was your vice captain after all," Yoruichi said smirking.

"But you also aren't that different when it comes to following rules." Kisuke burst into laughter but was interrupted by Yoruichi hitting him upside the head.

Their commotion was suddenly silenced from outside. Clanking of sandals moved down the street and closer to the shop. Yoruichi and Kisuke turned their attention to the door.

At the entrance stood Hiyori, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. A few moments passed before she finally managed to speak.

"Kisuke… they're here!" Hiyori huffed out.

Yoruichi slightly turned her head away as if wanting to avoid what would happen next while Kisuke nodded his head at her. "We could feel the arrancars' spiritual pressure arrive just before Karakura was sent to Soul Society. And we were just about to head out right now to join the fight, would you like to assist us?"

"It's not about that!" Hiyori ragingly yelled. "Why'd the war start so early? Wasn't it supposed to start in winter?"

Kisuke stood up and began to walk towards her. "Yoruichi-san and I knew it might come to this. Aizen captured Inoue-san to set up our strategy. But I guess Soul Society wasn't affected by it."

"Well what the hell are ya doin' just sittin' around? Aizen's out there kickin' everyone's ass and all yer gonna do is let us take care of it! Ya lazy-"

Hiyori felt Kisuke softly place his hand on her shoulder. "Everything's fine, Hiyori-san. Now why don't you sit down, me and Yoruichi-san were just about to plan out a strategy that you might be able to help with."

"Why the hell should I help you come up with some dumbass that might not even work? You've got a brain, Kisuke, use it!"

"Hiyori-chan", Yoruichi interrupted. "It'll take much more than just our minds to defeat Aizen. There's nobody else we trust more to carry out this plan." Though surprised by Yoruichi's comment Hiyori stubbornly acted like she didn't care.

A few minutes later Hiyori unwillingly slouched down on the floor on the floor. Kisuke tried to cheer her up and smiled at her, but Hiyori turned her head and ignored him.

"So, what do you plan to do…? 'Bout Aizen?" Hiyori asked.

"We were actually thinking about coming in around the time Aizen and his minions are about to make the final move. But we have to make sure Ichigo isn't in any real danger against them. We'll try to get there before everyone in the Thirteen Division Guard Squads is defeated but we can't make any promises," Yoruichi said sitting down at the table with Kisuke and Hiyori.

"But if we're not there soon, can you please stall for a while until we can get there?" Kisuke added.

"What about the rest of us that don't survive? Just gonna leave us out for the buzzards?" Hiyori asked.

"Are you trying to imply that you'll be one of those people?" Yoruichi smugly said.

"Like hell I am! I don't even need anyone's help; I can defeat Aizen all by myself!"

Seconds went by and soon minutes. A wave of awkward silenced pasted through the room. Hiyori tapped the side of her foot against the floor, becoming impatient from the quietness.

"Kisuke, if you have something to say, say it already. If you thought nobody would figure out that you had some type of crap runnin' through yer head right now, yer a complete idiot." Kisuke turned his head to Hiyori right when she said that. Her eyes didn't make contact with his but the tone of her voice was enough to show how serious she was.

Yoruichi sighed. "Well, should we tell her…? Kisuke?"

Hiyori jumped to her feet. "Tell me what? Is it something so important you had to wait 'til the last minute to say? What gave you the dumb impression it was okay to say something urgent right during the time a war—"

"Hiyori-san, I think it might be coming to expiration date soon," Kisuke interrupted.

Hiyori's eyes widened in confusion. "What is?"

"Over the years, your mask has grown with your temper. Because of that… its will is starting to grow back," Yoruichi added. "We knew that since next to Kurosaki-san's battle, your internal battle against your inner hollow was the second longest that it might come to this someday."

Kisuke joined in. "And since we were there, we know what a challenge it must have been trying to stay in control."

"That's because back then only Shinji, Lisa, Kensei, and Mashiro had become Visoreds and two more people were needed for the external part of the battle." Hiyori paused for a moment" But explain this to me, what exactly happened that made it lead up to this day like this?"

With a sigh Kisuke said, "You'll find out later. And anyway Hiyori-san, isn't there something you need to do?" His eyes pointed towards the door.

Embarrassment filled Hiyori's face. "Of course I know, ya dipshit. You don't expect me to go ditchin' the war, do ya?"Hiyori blurt out, trying not to show her absent-mindedness.

With that Hiyori stormed towards the door of the shop. Suddenly she stopped and looked back slightly at Kisuke.

"Hey, Kisuke. When do ya think you'll be there?"

Kisuke smiled at her. "You've always been strong, Hiyori-san, so why would you need my help." The look on his face faded a bit at his next words. "But do you really think you should join in on the battle? With Aizen and Kyouka Suigetsu?"

He flew back across the room with Hiyori's sandal thrown in his face. Hiyori's temper shot right back up again. She walked over to him to grab her shoe and gripped him by the collar, hitting him upside the head with her sandal again in the process.

"Damn straight I'm joining in on it! There ain't no way that hollow's gonna get the better of me. That Aizen's gonna pay for makin' me and the others go through that hell. You may not know what we went through, Kisuke, but let me just tell you this, after the past hundred years you've probably realized it by now. You better show up!"

Without a second thought, Hiyori ran out the door. Kisuke looked at the door with a sigh.

"Hiyori-chan always has that strong determination screaming in her eyes doesn't she? From what I can tell the only way it'd be gone is if something really bad were to happen to her." A small grin came over Yoruichi's face as she got up and headed to the back of the shop. "Well, I guess we should have the same determination as her and take off as well."

After Yoruichi disappeared to the back of the shop, Kisuke stood up and took the hilt of Benihime's cane form.

"You're right, Yoruichi-san. To many people have been injured because of this war and the Visoreds can't do it by themselves. It's up to all of us to take down Aizen… once and for all.

* * *

**Onto war…**

**So how was it? I know it's a little late, but I did my best. Next chapter is being worked on. Til' next time,**  
**Ja Ne**


End file.
